Victims
by LitRaptor42
Summary: How many innocent people end up dying in the Ace Attorney series? A short little group of last moments. Misty Fey, Neil Marshall, soon to be more. T for...well, death.
1. Misty Fey

Have you ever really sat down and thought about Robert Hammond's death? Or Dustin Prince's? The _Phoenix Wright_ series treats death very lightly, since you're introduced to at least one murder or other violent act per episode, especially since many of the victims are "bad guys."

But not always. There are always innocents. I mean, think Cedric Diggory but times thirty-five or forty. How badly would that have scarred Harry Potter?

This is an Edward-Gorey-esque little ficlet series to show you just how disturbed I was at some points during our favorite happy-go-lucky Capcom game _Ace Attorney_.

* * *

~~ #1 Misty Fey ~~

* * *

I sat down in the middle of my room, patting my hair into place. It looked as Dahlia's should, at least according to her last prison photograph. Now came the hard part.

Pearl Fey was indubitably struggling right now to acquire the concentration needed to channel a spirit, and I had to hurry. Morgan's note had indicated that Pearl should channel Dahlia at the "lights out" bell… and that had rung more than a minute before.

I began chanting the words of the Sacred Kurain Writings, but in my mind I was still reviewing what needed to happen.

Iris was waiting in her room, and would emerge when called by either myself or Mia's old friend, the prosecutor. Maya was safe—thank Mystic Ami!—in the Sacred Caverns.

Once I channeled the spirit, I would have to control her only long enough for Pearl to give up. If Iris were to see Dahlia wandering around, she would aid my soulless body in keeping the spirit under control.

And if that failed… then Prosecutor Godot would act as a failsafe.

I took a brief moment to purge my mind of such disturbing thoughts, still chanting… then slipped into the trance and called Dahlia Hawthorne.

* * *

There is no spirit while the body channels that of another.

All was darkness but for an instant.

I awoke freezing, blood staining my lips. A scream was still sounding in the air. What was cradling me? Snow?

The time had changed: the stars had moved in the sky. I could see them above me. I clutched at the monstrous pain in my abdomen.

I was leaned against a pillar: upside-down in blood (my blood?) it read _Maya_.

"What—" choked a young girl's voice nearby. I didn't recognize it. "What happened?" There was a sigh, as if the girl were fainting, and then a thud.

I had only an instant to see in the darkness: three red lights, blindingly bright as they approached me. There was the sound of a man's sob, the flash of those red lights on a blade.

Darkness closed in for the last time.


	2. Neil Marshall

This one is seriously the most disturbing death of the entire series. Hands down.

* * *

~~ #2 Neil Marshall ~~

* * *

My boots skidded on the slippery tile, and I hit the floor. "No!" I yelled furiously. He had dashed around the corner, and as I pushed myself frantically up, I saw him hit the elevator button.

Any other day that elevator would have taken five minutes. Now it opened instantly, and he worked the "close door" button furiously.

I was so close: I made it within inches, but the doors closed and the elevator went up without me. "No!" I screamed, desperately now.

There was a stairwell nearby: I dashed into it and started taking the stairs two at a time. How many floors would Darke go up? I could only guess… there had been no one in the elevator, would he have gotten off on the next floor or gone as high as he could?

There was no time to think. I simply kept leaping up the stairs, my breathing hot and fast.

From behind me I could hear voices: it sounded like the Dynamic Duo, Gant and Skye, telling me to stop. I thought I heard her yell, "…Marshall, wait for us!" I ignored her.

Skidding to a halt on the sixth floor, I looked around the doorway. Nothing. Whirling, I continued up.

My breath started coming short, a spasm spiking into my side. I was slowing. But I couldn't! Darke was getting away!

There was a bright DING from somewhere above: the elevator stopping. I roared in fury, pumping my legs even faster. It had come from the next floor, and my mind was racing in panic as I thrust myself forward, through the doorway and down the hall. _There he was!_ His slim form dipped around a corner.

What floor was I on? I couldn't even tell. Thunder blared outside, alarmingly close, and I swore aloud, praying that the power wouldn't go out just as I was about to catch Darke. The door numbers flashed by, and I realized exactly where I was headed: the end of this hallway was the Vice-Chief's office, the very detective who had been questioning Darke with me!

The door was still open, and I heard a girl scream from inside. I burst into the room, feeling like a fool and a hero all at once as I brandished the King of Prosecutors trophy. Darke's grey eyes met mine, filled with an empty panic, and he fumbled with his knife, clutching the girl by one arm. It was Lana Skye's younger sister.

My momentum was entirely too much, and I tackled him awkwardly at the shoulders, landing with the trophy between us. That was it! The halberd in the trophy! It was still sharp!

I scrambled away momentarily, the girl's cries still ringing around us, groping for the halberd's handle. Darke had managed to engage the switchblade of his knife, but was still curled on the floor, stunned.

Then, with a mighty effort, I flung myself at him again, just as he was rising from the floor. As I grabbed his shoulder and raised the broken-tipped halberd, lightning and thunder struck together in a deafening crash and the power went out. The girl screamed.

The next moment, I felt her little hands hit me, knocking me away from Darke. Something crashed on the floor.

Then the back of my skull hit something hard: a light flashed in front of my eyes and then went out, along with the confusion.

* * *

A spear through my back awoke me. I gasped, fruitlessly trying to inhale. Something was wrong. I felt blood seeping from my mouth, and coughed agonizingly, spewing more gore down my chest.

What had happened?

I raised my arms, trying to feel behind me, to remove the source of agony: but it was useless. Flailing for just a moment, I tried to scream and produced a mere splutter of blood. I couldn't reach the floor, I was pinioned, crucified.

Then I looked up. Someone was in front of me, but it was too dark to see.

Lightning flashed again, illuminating calm eyes behind tinted lenses. _Gant_.

I gasped, one last time, feeling the blood rattle down my throat. "Jake-" I managed to gasp out—then the world faded.


End file.
